joyeuse saint valentin pour Ciel
by sabribridu57
Summary: C'est la saint-valentin et Ciel doit passer la journée avec Elizabeth mais et si Sébastian en décidait autrement alors que son maître le croyait en rendez-vous avec Grell. Séba x Ciel et je torture un peu Elizabeth


_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi ! _

_Avertissement : yaoi Séba/Ciel et je torture Elizabeth _

_Nouvelle excuse pour écrire une fic : la saint-valentin ! Ca ne représente pas grande chose pour moi mais je vais faire pour que cela soit important à Séba et Ciel ! _

**JOYEUSES SAINT-VALENTIN POUR CIEL **

P.O.V. Ciel

Je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrais jamais tout les gens célébrant la saint-Valentin, c'était un jour comme tout les autres, on dirait voyant certaines personne qu'on avait le droit de s'aimer seulement ce jour.

Il y a deux raisons qui me font rappeler qu'aujourd'hui est la saint-Valentin premièrement la société Phantom vendait pour l'occasion plus de chocolats. Et deuxièmement ma fiancée était là pour me le rappeler même si l'envie n'y était pas je devrais passer la journée avec elle, pas que j'en eut grandement envie d'ailleurs autant être son fiancé que de passer une journée avec elle. Elle m'énervait avec toutes ses choses si mignonnes et son sourire envahissant sans parler de son étreinte qui me laisser sans respirer pendant une bonnes vingtaine de minutes.

Je ne pourrais jamais lui retourner son amour, je serais même surement mort avant l'âge de me marier, c'est pour dire si mon temps était précieux !

Chose étonnante Elizabeth n'était pas encore arrivé, elle m'avait prévenu qu'elle serait là pour 11h et il était déjà 11h30, je commençais à m'inquiéter, elle qui arrivait toujours plus tôt d'habitude, avait 30 minutes de retard. Pourquoi n'arrivait-t-elle pas ?

Pas que j'avais une immense envie de passer une journée avec celle que je considérais comme une sœur alors que la personne que j'aimais vraiment serait en plein rendez-vous avec un shinigami vêtu de rouge du nom de Grell Sutcliff, je me rappelait encore le jour où il avait proposé ce rendez-vous.

_Flash back :_

_- Sébas-chan ! Bientôt c'est la saint-valentin, tu resteras avec moi ? Cet imbécile avait demandé _

_-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Répondit mon majordome, j'ai un maître à servir et vous avez du travail ! _

_-Pas grave pour votre maître, vous ne lui avez même pas demandé et le jour de la saint-valentin on le passe avec la personne que l'on aime, et les shinigami ne travaillent pas le jour de la saint-Valentin pas moi en tout cas ! _

_- Avec la personne que l'on aime ? A ces mots un sourire calculateur était apparu sur son visage, alors maître puis-je passer la journée avec la personne que j'aime ? _

_- Si tu en as envie, fais le ! Il à raison tu dois au moins passer un jour par an avec la personne que tu aimes. _

_-Je vous remercie monsieur._

_Fin du flash back _

Et voilà que maintenant je regrette d'avoir laissé Sébastian y aller, c'est lui que je voulais prêt de moi, mais si il voulait passer son temps avec cet idiot qu'il le fasse. Je continuais donc de faire mes papiers avant l'arrivée d'Elizabeth, son retard m'inquiétant de plus en plus.

P.O.V. Sébastian

Le matin même j'étais parti réveiller mon maître, lui servir son thé, l'emmener à la salle à manger pour qu'il prenne son petit-déjeuner complet et l'accompagner à son bureau avec une grosse pile de papier qui pourrait l'occuper jusqu'à mon retour.

J'étais ensuite aller au lieu de rendez-vous emmené Grell à l'écart et l'avait attaché lui disant d'attendre mon retour puis j'avais appelé William lui disant que la chose avait à nouveau dérangé la bête sauvage lui indiquant le lieu où je l'avais enfermé.

Je partis ensuite arrêter la voiture d'Elizabeth de l'endormir et de l'enfermer dans une salle où personne ne la trouvera sans mon aide.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était attaché ne pouvant bouger. J'avais pris un grand plaisir à la torturer, lui parlant sans cesse de comment Ciel serait triste à sa mort toutes les petites réactions qu'il aurait, même si j'avais une grande envie de la tuer mon maître me détesterait pour ça et je ne voulais pas subir sa colère.

Je partis donc la laissant toute seule pleurer et crier à l'aide.

Quand je retournais au manoir, Cie… mon maître, était assis à son bureau regardant l'heure qu'il était quand je regardais à mon tour, je fus surpris 12h déjà.

Quand il m'aperçut, il fut surpris et me demanda :

- Tu n'es pas avec Grell ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?

- Parce que je t'ai dit de passer cette journée avec la personne que tu aimais.

- Ce qui nous ramène à cette question : pourquoi devrais-je être avec Grell ?

- Parce que tu l'aimes non ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec la personne que tu aimes ?

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'à part moi il n'y personne, normalement il y aurait Elizabeth mais je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Je pourrais peut-être vous répondre concernant lady Elizabeth.

- Où est-t-elle ?

- Cacher où personne ne pourra la trouver sans mon aide.

- Tu as enlevé Elizabeth ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour passer tranquillement ce jour avec la personne que j'aime.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

- Je ne sais pas ! Réponds-moi qui Est-ce !

Là je fus étonnamment surpris : comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ? Je m'approchais lentement voyant ses yeux perdus, il ne me mentait pas, il l'ignorait vraiment !

- Il s'appelle Ciel Phantomhive

- Menteur ! Je veux savoir la vérité

- Mais c'est vrai, je t'aime Ciel

P.O.V. Ciel

Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien était ce vrai ? M'aimait-t-il vraiment ? Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire, je dois faire un rêve, mais si c'est le cas c'est le plus beau de toute mon existence.

- Je t'aime Ciel dit-il se penchant pour m'embrasser, le baiser fut trop bref à mon goût mais je devais l'accepter après tout, un rêve ne ut fournir plus qu'un bref bonheur, j'attendais mon réveil, mais il ne vint pas, Sébastian s'était tout simplement relevé et me regarder avant de me parler d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

- Je m'excuse maître je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire ca, dois-je aller chercher mademoiselle Elizabeth et vous la ramener ?

- Non pas tout de suite, répondis-je.

- Puis-je en savoir la raison ?

- Car je veux passer la journée avec la personne que j'aime.

- Et qui est-ce ?

- Toi !

Je me lève et l'embrasse, du peu de savoir qui est mien, quand je romps le baiser, il me regarde avec un sourire

- Et que voulez vous ?

- Je te veux toi !

- Comment ?

- M'en fous je te veux juste

- Très bien mon seigneur, dit-il en l'embrassant passionnément, mais avant j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose

-Quoi ?

- Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime, joyeuse saint valentin

- Bonne saint-Valentin, maître

P.O.V. Normal

Ils allèrent beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple baiser et arrêtèrent de se soucier du monde alentour. Pendant que Grell était en train de draguer William qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour résister, que les trois domestiques s'amusait pleinement au soleil avec des lances flammes et la tête remplit de fantasmes et qu'Elizabeth était en train de pleurer que personne ne venait la sauver.

_Voilà, Bonne saint-valentin tout le monde ! Même pour les célibataires comme moi car la saint-valentin et aussi la fête de l'amitié ! Et si vous n'avez pas d'ami proche de vous en ce jour vous pouvez toujours écrire des fics, en commenter ou plus simplement en lire ! _


End file.
